This invention relates to outdoor park grills for use in recreation areas for cooking and otherwise preparing foods.
Outdoor cooking has enjoyed great popularity for many years. County, state and national park services often provide outdoor cooking grills for use by those participating in the recreation of the parks. Such grills are a tremendous convenience to the recreation enthusiasts, and also a considerable convenience to the park administrators in that they assure that fires, and the accompanying mess, are confined to certain areas.
Necessarily, such park grills are completely open and exposed to weathering, and often the subject of vandalism, as well as unusual stresses placed upon them by children using them for "swinging and climbing" obstacles.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a park grill which is of superior strength, which is resistant to wear and vandalism, and which can withstand unusual deformation stresses when the grill is abused.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a grill as described above which allows for complete adjusting of the distance between the hot coals and the park grill grate.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a park grill which can be securely but rigidly attached to an upstanding post in a manner which prevents easy access to the locking mechanism so that the grill cannot be easily stolen.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a grill which, even after exposure to weather, rusting and the like, is still easily adjustable without the naturally occurring rusting process interferring with its adjustability.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a grill which is completely 360.degree. rotatable about its attaching pedestal so that the grill may be moved by the user in order to accomodate shifts in wind direction.
A yet additional object of this invention is to provide a grill which resists deformation and transfers any bending moments to the base which is adequately strong and will not bend.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a grill which locks the grate directly to the firebox in a manner in which the grate cannot be easily removed from the unit, thereby abating theft of the grill.
And, another object of the invention is to provide a grill which employs an attaching locking mechanism which can be utilized without the need for any special tools by the installer.
An additional object is to provide a locking mechanism for the grill to the pedestal which is used in combination with the above described features which shields the locking mechanism from most environmental wear and which is very unlikely to become unserviceable and not allow rotation of the grill after rusting.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives, as well as other advantages inherent in the structure, will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.